


Pranksters

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pranks, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins get a hold of a prank book and have a blast with it!</p><p>Warnings: Foul mouthiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranksters

**Pranksters**

Alfred smiled brightly as he walked into his manor, his husband right beside him. The instant he set down his bags the pounding of feet sounded through the house. Alfred's smile grew bigger the instant he heard the feet get closer, then two kids soon collided with him.

"Oh I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too Daddy and Papa!"

Anya and Allen hugged their daddy tightly then tackled their papa to give him the same treatment.

"So how was Uncle Matthew?"

The twins giggled and America arched a brow at them.

"Uncle Matthew was great!"

"Yeah, but he was boring too, oh but…"

The children giggled again and exchanged looks.

"But what little ones," asked Ivan giving an amused smile.

"Uncle Matthew was doing something," stated Anya with a giggle.

"Doing something with Uncle—"

Allen was cut off as a loud cackle came from behind them.

"Keseseses, hey you're back!"

America and Russia stared at the albino before them then noticed a blushing Canada coming into the foyer. The two nation stared at Canada and Prussia then to their children. Russia opened his mouth to ask why Prussia was in their home and what happened while he and America where out, but the albino was quick open his mouth and talk away.

"Vell, it's been fun kids, but Uncle Gilbert's gotta take Uncle Matthew home!" Gilbert smirked at them as he grabbed Canada by the arm and walked passed Russia and America. "You guys have some great kids. Reminds me of vhen Ludwig vas a still a little thing," he said fondly then opened the door. "Anywho you kids have fun," he yelled then gave a wink and rushed out the front door as Matthew yelled out he'd call Alfred to explain later.

Alfred and Ivan stared at the door with confused looks and the twins just giggled then whispered to each other.

"What are you too whispering about," asked Alfred as he turned back around and started to take off his jacket.

The twins just giggled more then took off to head upstairs.

"Perhaps they are playing a game," suggested Ivan as he headed for the stairs himself with his luggage.

"Eh, as long as they don't break anything," stated Alfred as he followed the older nation.

As the nation's headed up to their bedroom just a few doors down the hall was Allen's room. The wooden door was shut firmly and behind that door Anya and Allen giggled away as they circled titles in a book with crayon.

"Uncle Gilbert is so cool," stated Anya as she looked at the open book.

"Yeah, especially since he gave us this book," said Allen excitedly and smiled brightly to his sister, which showed off his missing teeth. "Oooo, this one is great! Do you think we can do it?"

Anya looked at the title Allen had found and laughed, but shook her head.

"No way can we do that! We don't got enough plastic wrap to do that to Daddy and Papa's cars."

Allen made a sound of disappointment, but relented and turned the page of their "awesome" book.

"I think we can find a few more things we can do—"started Allen. "Then tomorrow we'll do them all," finished Anya.

The twins smiled and put hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. At that moment Alfred called for them and Anya answered while her brother closed their new book. The cover showed the words "The Mischief Maker's Manual" ***** and he quickly stashed it in a pile of dirty clothes in his closet and ran out the room with his sister.

**...... **

When morning arrived the twins woke up bright and early so they could start their plans for the day. They stayed in their pajamas and quietly snuck into their parents' room. They opened the door slowly and looked inside to see America and Russia still passed out and quickly went for their bathroom. Allen giggled once they were inside and Anya shushed him as she opened up the cabinet under the sink. They located the toilet paper and quickly took it along with the roll already out by the toilet.

They then quickly left the bathroom and went over to the nightstands to unplug their parents cellphone chargers and take them. They also set Alfred's clock for 8am then slipped out the room as quietly as they came. Once out in the hall they fought back the laughter that wanted to come out and ran to a spare bedroom where they hid the toilet paper and chargers and laughed to their hearts content.

"S-Stop it. Stop it Allen we, we gotta go do the other stuff now," declared Anya as she finally got control of herself.

Her brother took a deep breath before nodding and the two left the spare bedroom and went to the kitchen. They grabbed their step stool and climbed up it to get onto the counter to open the cabinet that held the baking supplies. They grabbed the food coloring and took out the blue and green colors. Anya gave Allen the blue and green ones, which he took over to the refrigerator. He opened it up and got out the milk jug then poured the blue and green food coloring inside and shook it as best he could to spread the coloring. Anya climbed down after grabbing the plastic wrap and went to the most used bathrooms and covered the toilet seat with plastic wrap or the doorways. When she was finished Allen already had the Taco Bell sauce packets and ketchup packets ready for the other bathrooms in the house. They took handfuls of each and split up to go to the remaining bathrooms in the house and placed the packets folded and under the nubs of the toilet seats.

Once that was done they met up in front of their bedrooms to see how the other had done.

"Everything clear?"

"Yeah, Daddy and Papa should wake up pretty soon."

The twins laughed then headed into their bedrooms to sleep while their plan set in motion.

**...... **

The horrid beeping of Satan's car jolted Alfred into a startled state of awake that had him falling out of bed. The honey blonde laid half in bed and half out, his lower half caught up in the sheets, and stared at the fuzzy ceiling above him as his alarm went off.

"Alfred, turn it off!"

Alfred stared dazedly at the ceiling as he felt his heart start back up again along with his brain. He groaned and got up to slam the clock off, but ended up crushing it with the force he used. He hissed as the plastic cut into his skin and at seeing the clock was beyond repair.

"Fuckin' fuck! I don't remember setting that damn thing!"

Ivan groaned then sat up.

"Well, it does not matter now da? I am awake. Thanks a lot America."

"Hey, don't get all mad at me Russia," The younger nation stated as Ivan just glared at him with tired eyes and got out of bed.

Alfred huffed and grabbed his phone to see the time only to find that the battery was half gone.

"What the…"

He was about to investigate when Ivan let out a curse in Russian.

"What is it?"

"There is no toilet paper!"

Alfred gave a confused look because he could have sworn there was a new packet of toilet paper in there.

"Did you check under the sink?"

"Da! There. Is. Nothing!"

Alfred groaned and got up as he said that he'd get some more, but then the bedroom door opened and Anya and Allen stood in the doorway demanding breakfast. The young country groaned and Anya and Allen secretly congratulated themselves as the first stages began.

Once Ivan was freed from the bathroom he went to make breakfast while Alfred used it. The twins sat at the table trying hard to not give away anything that has and will happen around the house. Russia mindlessly went to the fridge and went about getting the frozen waffles and other things that he would need to make breakfast. He wasn't paying much attention when he grabbed the milk and went to pour it in glasses for everyone until Alfred pointed it out.

"Dude what the heck is that!?"

Ivan looked up at Alfred surprised to see that the blonde had come down, then down to the glass to see blue-green milk inside it. He set down the jug and Alfred came up to him and picked up the glass.

"I, I don't even want to smell this… Nope, this going out. I don't care."

With that Alfred dumped out the milk and the twins stifled giggles as their papa backed away from the "spoiled" milk and went to the stove to heat up sausages.

After breakfast the twins set out to complete more of their pranks as their unsuspecting parents went about their day.

Alfred went hunting for his phone charger as well as Ivan when he realized his had gone missing as well. During the search Alfred needed to use the bathroom, and on the way there stepped on something slightly warm and squishy. He looked down to see something brown oozing around his foot and he nearly fainted when he pieced together that it was cat poop.

"Holy mother of fucking Mary Francis!"

The twins could hear the yell from where they were staging another prank in the library of the house. They wide-eyed at hearing it then laughed as Russia's voice of concern and running footsteps sounded. They laughed even harder when Alfred shouted: "Chocolate!?" a few minutes later.

From there Russia had an unfortunate encounter with the plastic wrapped doorway taking him out by the legs and Alfred freaked out when he found his pee was bouncing off the toilet and onto the floor and he had tried desperately to finish his business in the sink to cause less a mess, but only gained more of a mess and flipped when he realized the toilet bowl was covered in plastic wrap. He had stormed off to find Ivan only to become aware of the nation's location when a yelp sounded not far from him. America ran to the source and opened the bathroom to find Ivan sitting on the toilet with red stuff splattered all over the back of his legs, underwear, and pants.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"If I knew I would tell you," stated Ivan as he put his head in his hands.

Alfred stepped into the bathroom and leaned against the door once he closed it.

"There has to be a reason! Do, do you think it was Gilbert? He was acting pretty shady when we got back yesterday," the younger country said.

"Dorogoy, please let us talk about this when I am not on a toilet covered in…" he trailed off as he ran a finger over his calf and smelled the red substance, "Taco sauce?"

Alfred cracked a smile at that and went over and smelt it then tasted it.

"Oh my god, that's genius! No, no I can't apprentice such genius when it's been killing us all day! I swear to God if it's Gilbert I'm gonna punch him through the phone once I find my damn charger!"

"It, it could be the children, or perhaps just one of them," Ivan suggested as he went about wiping off his legs with a hand towel because he just realized there was no toilet paper in the bathroom he was in.

Alfred looked at him incredulously and shook his head.

"No, no, no. No way are out kids behind this! There's no—"

At that moment his mind recalled the mischief the twins caused when they found out they were personifications then followed by when the kids started to lose their teeth. The toaster incident ***** had been an attempt at teeth removal. It was a classic, but not cool when Anya almost went over the stair railing with the toaster. Alfred looked at Ivan who gave a shrug and he just shook his head.

"Naw, I mean they do cause some trouble, but nothing like this! Ya know, if it's not Gilbert I wonder if it's Tony…"

Alfred made a soft gasp as he said this then ran out of the bathroom to go find the alien. Ivan yelled after him to bring him some clothes, but he knew his husband hadn't heard a thing he said.

America interrogated his friend for nearly thirty minutes only to get nowhere and finding himself back to suspecting Gilbert. He ended up apologizing to the little alien then playing a round of Mario Kart with him only to lose on the rainbow bridge.

Anya and Allen laughed with each other in their bedroom as they talked about the results of their pranks so far. It was already 2pm, and so far they had not been caught and everything was going great.

"We still gotta move everything around in Daddy and Papa's study."

"Yeah and we gotta put honey on the door handles," stated Allen excitedly which earned him more shushing from his older by 6 minutes sister.

"Come on, let's get this stuff done before we get caught."

Allen nodded and followed his sister to the kitchen to grab the honey for the door handles.

While they occupied themselves with setting up their pranks Ivan resided in the library and was reading. The library didn't get too much sun, which was good for reading, but also required lamps when it got later in the day. He was laying on the couch when Alfred came in and he had just began to reach to turn on the lamp when he came in.

"What is it? Another prank?"

"No, just… I really, really, want to find my phone charger," whined America as he came over to Ivan and laid on top of him.

Ivan gave a deep sigh and knowing how the other felt and wished he could find his own. He then got his book free from under the honey blonde and reached for the lamp once more.

"We will find it then punish whoever is responsible for these pranks."

America just groaned and Russia looked to the lamp after noticing he had been reaching too far over to get to the lamp. When he clicked it on he made no sounds whatsoever, just jumped off the couch as fast as possible and throwing his book at the lamp. His actions caused Alfred to practically fly off of him and hit the floor with a thud and the lamp to crash to the floor.

"What the fuck?!"

Ivan only pointed to the lamp and Alfred looked at it curiously and saw what was wrong. Though the lamp was broke the light still shined and in the lampshade was a shadow of an enormous spider. He flinched back from it, but then stopped and narrowed his eyes as he looked at it then moved over to it.

"Alfred? Alfred, what are you doing," questioned Russia as the honey blonde went for the spider lamp.

America picked up the lamp shade and turned it over to see a paper cut out of a spider taped to the inside of the lampshade. He stared at the fake arachnid, peeled it off the lampshade, and then flipped it over repeatedly before just staring into space.

"Holy fuck."

"What is it?"

"The twins are behind this."

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this and moved over to Alfred.

"How so?"

"This spider. I remember Allen cut it out for his Halloween art project last year and even though it's erased…his name is still on the body of the spider."

Alfred held it up to the ash blonde, who took it and examined the smudge of pink eraser on the black spider. Russia was speechless and America was as well. The two made it back to the couch and sat down on it in amazement.

"Where did they even come up with these pranks," asked Ivan.

"I have no clue… We gotta get them back."

"What?!"

"Yeah, we'll just scare them and when they realize what's going on, then they'll know pranks aren't okay, well they are okay, but not like this it isn't… though this was some geniuses stuff… Man our kids are good!"

Ivan only rolled his eyes and sighed, but he agreed. It would be the most effective punishment and that's what set the two nations to form a plan.

When night finally arrived, the nation's chargers were still missing as well as toilet paper from most bathrooms, office supplies were rearranged, more plastic wrap was discovered, and honey door handles and knobs were encountered, but it no longer mattered. The kids had put up a good fight, but Alfred and Ivan had out their plan of attack ready.

The twins were sitting in the living room watching TV in their pajamas when the power cut out. They were instantly on high alert and held each other's hands as they sat in the darkness.

"D-Daddy?"

"P-Papa?"

No answer came, but a bright light stabbed through the darkness from the outside of the house. The twins flinched at the light and turned around to see a figure walking to the sliding backdoor. It was massive, had a tail and pointy horns. The twins had wide eyes that showed their terror and as the figure got closer the sliding door opened.

"P-P-Papa?"

"D-D-Daddy?"

The twins stared in horror as the figure disappeared and as they waited for what happened next the jingle of metal on metal sounded followed by a meow. The twins were so terrified they couldn't comprehend that the figure they had seen was in fact Koshka who now trotted into the house and sat before them in the bright light. The twins just stared in silent horror as they ended up wetting themselves followed by high pitched screams of: "DADDY!" "PAPA!"

The instant they screamed this the lights were on and the sliding door was pulled all the way open to show their Papa coming towards them then their Daddy. They sat on the floor clinging to each other in pee soaked clothing as they cried.

"It appears that you have learned your lesson da?"

The twins continued to cry.

"This is payback for all the pranks you two pulled."

The incoherent crying turned into somewhat coherent apologizes and babbling that Uncle Gilbert said it would be fun and that the book was "awesome".

As the twins confessed this Alfred stated he was going to punch Gilbert in the face and Ivan just collected his terrified children and took them upstairs. Alfred followed and as the countries cleaned up the personification of ISS they finally settled down.

"We, we're sorry," mumbled out Anya as she and her brother sat in the bathtub together.

"It's alright, just don't do that stuff again. It was pretty good, but pranks aren't always that great."

The twins nodded in silence.

"I believe Uncle Gilbert should enjoy some of your pranks da?" The twins looked at Russia confused. "He did give you that book. So you should show him what you have learned as a thank you."

Anya and Allen looked at America for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Though you two are going to have to spill on the location of my charger, the toilet paper, and that book beforehand."

The twins eagerly nodded and for the rest of the bath gave up the hiding place of the items in question.

* * *

**The Mischief Makers Manual*** \- A book written by Sir John Hargrave. I have never read this book, but I did get to see a preview on it when looking at it on amazon and I must say, it is AWESOME! I will own it very, very, soon ^J^ ***Although** all these pranks are things I've done and heard of, not from the book.

**Toaster Incident*** \- What occurred is the old method of pulling a tooth. You take a string and tie it around your lose tooth and the other end to the toaster and then you drop the toaster over something high up, say 2nd floor stairs and *pop* tooth comes out, but that is, not always the case xp

***Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


End file.
